Vervain affection
by SocietyKilledMe-WickedDaphne
Summary: When Elena was turned into vampire, Klaus got locked in her living room and that happened to be the best thing that ever happened to him. Why? Because Elena has a sister who just returned home... But her arrival wasn't accident and what does Katherine have with it? Things are never easy for dopplegangers, but what happens when Silas enters the picture? Bella/Silas
1. Chapter 1

**Vervain affection**

**3rdPOV**

**Greatings**

* * *

So this will be Silas/Bella story... Hope you will like it.

"Angela... We both know he was no good for me and for the record I didn't leave Forks just because of him..."

Klaus just got locked in living room in Gilbert house and Tyler and Caroline stayed in house in case they need Klaus for something. Elena and rest of the gang had left not even five minutes ago when three supernaturals in house started to hear something, better say somebody. Caroline and Tyler instantly knew who person was and they knew that they are screwed as footsteps and girl's voice became louder and approached house.

"Who is that?" Asked Klaus. He was annoyed and angry, how did those fools dare to do this to him...

"Tyler..." Caroline started in panic. "We need to stop her!" She yelled but, it was already too late.

"Jeremy, Elena, Jenna! I'm home!" Girl yelled.

All eyes were on her, Tyler and Caroline didn't know how they will say this to Elena and how will things go from now on, but they knew it won't be good. Klaus was just speechless, he couldn't believe how this day turned out to be. He was actually thankful now that he got locked in living room, how couldn't he be? There, by doors, she was standing. Young woman with an oval face with fine bone structure, wealthy brown curly hair and almond-shaped, deep brown eyes with thick dark lashes. A doppelgänger.

"Bella." Caroline gasped.

"Um... Caroline, Tyler... Who is this?" She asked looking at Klaus. "Where is my sister, Caroline?"

"She is out... This is Klaus." Caroline took deep breath. "Are you bleeding?"

"I don't think so..." As Bella spoke Caroline turned her back to Bella. Bella might don't know that she is bleeding, but veins that popped around Caroline's eyes do. " Caroline, are you ok?"

Caroline didn't even notice when Bella approached, but then sweet smell of Bella's blood entered her nostrils and then there was no turning back. In flash motion Caroline attacked Bella, pinned her to wall, sank her teeth in soft skin of Bella's neck. Caroline had never tasted sweeter blood and if Tyler didn't push her back, who knows if she would be able to pull back, it was that good. Bella was in shock, tears were rolling down her cheeks and Tyler didn't know how better fix this than by compelling her to forget about this and clean herself in kitchen.

"Now look at that, a human doppelgänger walks inside no knowing anything about vampires... Fascinating. How long did you think you could keep her away from me?" Klaus enjoyed all this too much, but in his defense he was just surprised.

"Shut up Klaus." Tyler said as he was helping Caroline up, she was confused, she had only once lost her control and that was when she was first turned into vampire.

"What will we tell Elena?" Caroline asked Tyler. "Bella wasn't supposed to be here, we should have stopped her from entering."

"Well, I am glad you didn't." Klaus smiled. "Now if I can get to use her blood to make more of me, you all might survive." Klaus already had plans with new found doppelgänger, but he was more amazed with fact that she had no idea what was going on. "Elena never mentioned she has such a lovely sister, I wonder how many things Elena didn't mention to Bella, Jenna's death maybe?"

"She hadn't told her?" Tyler suddenly asked. "Makes sense why she didn't appear on funeral, but why didn't Matt tell her? Tell me she at least knows about John?" Tyler was now stressed, it won't end well if Bella was kept in dark.

"I don't know, but if Elena didn't tell her, then Matt surely didn't. Bella only spoke with Jeremy, she hadn't called anyone other since..." Caroline really didn't want to finish that sentence.

"Since Saint Elena slept with Matt. I get it." Tyler shook his head, his head was about to blow.

"Bella will kill her." Caroline muttered. Tyler nodded his head.

"Elena should be thankful that she is vampire now." Tyler agreed with Caroline.

"As entertaining as that would be to watch I need my guarantee that my girl will go without scratch." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Don't drag Bella into this." Tyler threatened, but threatening Klaus was just ridiculous.

Before all drama with vampire, werewolves, witches and Klaus... The gang's biggest problem was fact that Bella left to live with Uncle Charlie on other side of continent because of Elena and well, Matt. Matt and Bella were dating, they were happy, but then Elena grew jealous of her twin and sabotaged her. Elena slept with Matt, pretending to be Bella and then when Bella found out what happened she didn't even say she was sorry. Instead Bella and Matt broke up, Bella left and Elena got Matt.

Last time anyone saw Bella was on her parents funeral, she didn't even know they weren't her real parents... Caroline remembers how heart broken Bella was, crying through whole funeral and whole day after when Caroline's mom drove her to airport. Caroline also remembers that she only spoke with her mother and Jeremy that day, Bella couldn't even look at Elena then. With all that on mind, Caroline wondered how will Bella react when Elena finally spils everything.

"Hey, Elena..." Caroline answered her phone when it rang. " We have a little probl-..."

Caroline didn't finish her sentence, she was to shocked to do so. In front of her very eyes Bella appeared and managed to stake Tyler, he fell on floor and then Bella shoot him. Caroline could recognize wooden bullets, recognize yes, but escape them, not so. Bella managed to shoot Caroline and once she was down, Bella injected both, Tyler and Caroline with vervain. As Klaus was staring at her in awe, she picked up Caroline's phone.

"Caroline...?"

"Guess again." Bella said.

"Bella."

"Hello, sister." Bella smiled darkly.

* * *

**So I came up with this idea when Silas first appeared on show, and thanks to my other story I dare you, I am writting this now. This will be Bella/Silas story no matter what I do with charachters.**

**I hope you like it and sorry for mistakes,**

**Wicked Daphne**


	2. Chapter 2

**3rdPOV**

**Urges**

* * *

**Thank you, thank you! Wow, I am so thankful for so many reviews for just one chapter, I still can't believe it! When I published this I had no idea that this will bring so much readers in less than day, thank you!**

**Now, there is still no Silas in this, but he will appear in chapter numero 4.**

**Reviews, mean a lot...**

"Why are you in Mystic Falls?" Elena asked. "Got dumped again?"

"Oh no, sister dear. You don't get to ask questions, you get to answer them. Now tell me why is there Original hybrid trapped in our living room and when did you think to tell me you know about vampires?" Klaus observed doppelgänger with pure interest, this one knew more that she lead on at first.

"I don't know what you are talking about..." Elena tried to use 'dumb blond' tactics.

"Oh.. Okay then." As Bella replied she shoot Tyler in head, hybrid started to move his fingers.

"What was that?" Elena shrieked.

"Nothing. You see Elena, I believe that you don't know what I am talking about, but my stakes and wooden bullets don't."

Isabella Gilbert or as she like to be called Bella, wasn't a fool and possibility of her getting fooled by Elena is non existing. Klaus was right about Bella, she really knew more then she lead on at first. Bella is genius of kind, not afraid to say at loud what she thinks and certainly not afraid of getting in fight with vampires, Originals or non Originals. They were all same to her, dead creatures of dark which should be killed once for all, of course there was more of it...

"Please don't hurt Tyler or Caroline! It is not their fault they were turned!"

"Oh, please... I know that. It is your fault, but you should know, they are vampires, their life means nothing to me, they are not who they were as human." Bella was harsh and cold, but she meant every words she said. "I won't kill them, if you tell me... Where are you?"

"How do you know about vampires?" Elena asked, trying to bypass telling her twin where she really is and why which will Bella eventually ask.

"Don't make me kill Caroline, Elena. Where are you?"

"We are looking for The Cure..." Bella knew what this meant.

"You are trying to raise Silas, nice. Who are you trying to save, Elena? Which vampire got bored of immortality? Let me guess, it is you?" To Klaus this doppelgänger looked too calm, then again he was always calm before something big. "Don't rush into becoming mortal and since it is obvious that Jeremy who lied to me about God knows what not, is with you, you better bring him back home alive and human." Bella sighed, Elena better not come back at all.

" He is a hunter, one of Five." Elena said suddenly. Bella wanted to smack herself after hearing this.

"Goodbye Elena."

Bella hung up on Elena and typed another number. Person who answered didn't even answer and she already hung up. Bella's message was clear though, all she said was 'Bring me the cure' and that was it. Klaus observed doppelgänger's every move, she was pretty little thing and also interesting. Bella stood over Tyler, opened his mouth and cut her palm. She let her blood drip in Tyler's mouth, but not much, just enough to wake him up.

"Get Caroline out of here before I rip her hear out and don't come back." She threaten.

Bella wasn't afraid to turn her back to hybrid, he wouldn't try anything, she was sure of it. Instead of taking care about how Tyler carefully raised Caroline in his arms and left, but not before he turned looked once again at Bella who was clearly in her own world. She was trying to stop her bleeding, then, when she heard how doors closed she walked to her luggage and pulled small bag with medications. Klaus noticed as Bella swallowed some pills that there in her luggage, stakes, crossbows, guns with wooden bullets...

"You're a hunter." Said Klaus.

"How did you guess?" She asked in joking manner.

"You weren't compelled and I don't smell any vervain on you. You are immune to it. " Klaus had her all figured. " You are in Brotherhood of Five."

"It is more of sisterhood this days, but I get your point. Now would you be nice enough to fill few gaps for me?" She asked politely, Klaus couldn't say no when she smiled at him.

* * *

Two days later, Klaus was still trapped in Gilbert living room, but he wasn't bothered as the youngest doppelgänger was keeping him company. They weren't bothered with calls from Island and Tyler and Caroline didn't even thought of coming back to Gilbert's house. By the end of first night, Klaus told Bella every thing she wanted to know. He was surprised how she was not bothered with all things he had done to her family. She was cold hearted bitch, but Klaus learned she wasn't always like this.

"He left you in the woods?" Klaus was surprised to hear this from Bella. "Do you want me to kill him?" He generously offered.

"Nah, why bother... I would do it myself, but you can't stab the Cold One."

Klaus thought of Bella to be an amazing girl, woman, so he was surprised to hear that there was someone who was retarded to leave this beauty behind. Surely he was even attracted to her, and because of that he knew that this doppelgänger was special, others were just means of breaking curse and creating hybrids. Klaus wanted to keep this one as long as he can, she was beautiful and strong, so he wasn't worried about his growing need to protect her, she could to it herself.

He told her everything, even apologized for damage he caused and after her filled he with all information, filling the gaps wasn't the only thing he filled, there was her mouth and her...Um... To cut things short, those to had a nice fuck together and that was fuck like no other... It was brutal in a way, but very passionate although the two only lust for each other's body. None of them wanted it slow and gentle, as they climaxed, Klaus didn't hold back in biting her and giving her his blood, he needed her alive.

"That was entertaining." Klaus said as he traced scar on Bella's arm.

"Surely was." Bella agreed, kissing down his chest.

"You just can't get enough of me." Klaus was flattered.

They were both lying on floor naked, tracing lines on each other with their fingers. Smell of sex was in the air. Bella's head was on Klaus's chest, their legs tangled together, Bella's clothing was ripped to pieces, shreds of it all over floor, Klaus only managed to save his jeans... Bella got support on her elbow before leaning for hungry kiss, taste of her own blood didn't bother her as her tongue danced in ritual with Klaus's. She licked her lips and pulled away from Klaus to grab drink from kitchen.

"Bourbon?" She asked and filled two glasses.

"You weren't virgin." Klaus stats the obvious thing. It is not like he expected her to be one, he just wanted to hear story behind it.

"I do my job well." She responded. "In order to kill a vampire one must be ready for everything, imagine virgin going around killing beasts." When he thought of it, it made prefect sense.

"You don't do emotions."

"I don't do many things, Klaus. Besides what is the point of acting as nun, I surely don't look as one. " Bella was over confident. " I was taken many choices in my life, but sex is always my choice. Even when I was trying to find a way to kill Original, I didn't hold back in fucking one laying dead in kitchen." She was never one to do things gently. "But to kill Original one needs to own white oak stake, which I don't... " She smiled, message was clear she didn't fuck with Kol to get him killed, she did it because she wanted.

"You don't want to be ruled by your nature, you are killing vampires, because you have strong urge to do it... " Klaus went in width about explaining what he learned about Bella, he only noticed that Bella wasn't listening him when he heard message arrive on her mobile phone. Fast she jumped to get, smile on he face couldn't be hidden after reading it. She took bourbon bottle and poured herself another glass of it, one for good luck.

"Lets make a deal..." She started. " I give you my blood to make more hybrids in exchange for..."

"Exchange for what?" Klaus asked, he never expected what will happen next, or better who came through doors next.

"My freedom." Katherine's arrival surprised Klaus, she should be on other continent not on few steps reach. She ran from him enough, now is time to take her freedom. As she came closer she handed small package to Bella.

"What is the meaning of this?" Klaus growled.

"What exactly you don't understand?" Bella said as she checked up content of package. She made him look like idiot. " I am offering you my blood in exchange for her freedom, do I have to draw it or say it slower?"

" What if I refuse?" Katherine and Bella smiled.

"Then Katherine will make sure I bleed out to death and come back as vampire."

As Bella said it, she slammed the bourbon bottle against table, to break it and get sharp ends, then still holing bottle by its neck, she stabbed herself in stomach. Veins popped under Katherine's eyes as she held Bella's still naked body and slowly eased her on floor, though she didn't lose control. Klaus was growling and yelling, no one could expect this to happen. He only accepted to free Katherine when Bella started coughing blood.

"Heal her!" He yelled. "Heal her and you are free!"

Katherine didn't have to be told twice, she bit in her wrist and made Bella drink her blood. As hunter, one of the Five, Bella was supernatural and that gave her certain benefits. She heals quickly and with vampire blood even faster. She was ready to go in minute. Klaus was furious, but he was ignored. Meanwhile, Bella put her clothes on, stashed few stakes, brushed her hair and pulled it up in ponytail. Then she turned to Klaus, still keeping her eye on Katherine.

"Wasn't so that hard, now... " She winked at him and then faster than Klaus's eye could follow she turned and staked Katherine, purposely missing her heart. "That is for not doing what you were supposed to do." She grabbed few things and headed for doors.

"Where do you think you are going? You owe me your blood!" Klaus yelled after her.

"There are bloodbags in my bag, Handsome... Thank you for cure, Kathy. I hope you learned your lesson." Bella smiled.

"Yes, never piss off psychotic bitch." Katherine groaned from floor.

"Now, don't be rude. I'm off to kill Silas." Review

* * *

**I hope you liked this and I hope to get as many review as I got for first chapter.**

**Sorry for mistakes,**

**Wicked Daphne**


	3. Chapter 3

**3rdPOV **

**Paradox**

* * *

**Reviews= Faster update**

"I should have stayed, Jeremy... Everything would be different..." She said through tears "But, it is not to late. Soon we will be together again and Elena will never again be able to hurt you."

It was strange sight to see Bella crying, she never really cried, it was a norm she had given herself to never show weakness. She certainly isn't Elena, crying about everything and whining, no Bella considers herself stronger than that... But still, she couldn't help, but cry over Jeremy's grave. The grave was empty actually, but still Bella spoke to it, hoping that somewhere from other side her brother was watching and hoping he knows she misses him.

Katherine killed him, well Silas to be exact, but Bella didn't blame her, that was very Katherine thing to do. Instead she focused all of her rage on Elena, even more because Elena didn't want to tell her that Jeremy died, she only found out when she heard that her family home has turned to ashes. To add fuel on fire, Elena even turned off her emotions. Bella was pissed, Elena hid deaths of Jenna and John from her and now she tried to the same with Jeremy.

Bella kept thinking how Elena could so this to her now, now when she got so close to forgiving her what Elena has done with Matt. Anger was too much for Bella to handle, she was exhausted and sad. Bella's way of thinking about Elena as of sister changed, now when Elena was vampire, it meant that she is already dead and a vampire thing that Bella hunts down can't be her sister. She didn't want to kill her sister, but her urge to kill vampire she became was strong.

Bella hated herself, she hated what she became. Nine months ago she was in relationship with Cold One and his vampirism didn't bother her, but he left her and then trouble started, she started hating him, but that wasn't a trigger for her to become hunter. That happened month later, once she already got over Edward and acted as he never existed, because maybe she liked him, but someone like him was never worth her time.

"What do you mean you ran out of blood, Bella? It just recently gave you..."

"I know you gave me bags with your blood, but I don't have it anymore. Now will you give me more or do I have to remind you that I could come after you for killing my brother?" Bella threatened, she needed blood she was in bad mood.

"I will give you more, but you will have to wait until I return from Chicago, that will take some time..." Katherine couldn't finish her without Bella interrupting.

"Just hurry, I need blood!"

"Okay, this isn't going to work, you need to stop taking my or any other vampires blood, you..." Bella hanged up on her.

Why would she even listen her? Katherine couldn't give her what she needed. Sure there is a lot of vampires around Mystic Falls, but she can't just go around and ask for it. No, she would overcome this, she had to, just few more days and Katherine will arrive and then everything would be fine... Or she could go on vampire hunt or even kill one of Salvatores... Ugh, that was maybe not a good idea as she was living in their house. Not that she met them, Caroline just told her to go there and now she was using their bathroom.

"Why are you in my brother's bathtub?" She recognized vampire as Stefan after he knocked and entered bathroom.

"Why aren't you?" Bella asked and smiled.

"I will say, it is a tempting offer." He smiled in return.

" Hmmm... I kinda like you when you are Elenaless...Stefan right?"

"How do you know I am not Damon?" He asked as he said on edge of bathtub.

"Please, everything about you screams 'Stefan'. " She laughed. " Jeremy gave me the info." She meant when he was still alive.

"Well then..." He offered her his hand to shake. "Stefan."

"Bella." She shook his hand, but as she did, she realized that this wasn't Stefan. " So where is my sister this days?" She acted as if nothing happened.

"Who knows, killing innocents, refusing to stop and ordering us around to stop trying to find her a cure."

"She is basically even worse version of her human self, manipulative little bitch." How hard did she want to shove cure down his throat and kill him, but now she needed him alive.

"Not big fan of her are we?" Bella rolled her eyes. " For twins you are quite opposites. You are human, she is vampire, she is whiny, you are not... I think I quite enjoy you, sitting here all human, vulnerable..." As he was speaking he kept leaning closer.

"I believe you just complimented me..." She bit her lip in seducing way, leaning closer to him and whispering in his ear " Doesn't the mere thought of my face make you want to vomit when you know it is the face of woman you love I carry, Silas?" She smirked and pulled back.

"You are absolutely right..." His look was dark. " It does."

Then as fast as he could he grabbed her by the throat and while squeezing her throat, he wanted to push her head under water. He succeeded, but only for a small amount of time. He is immortal, but she is the hunter, agile and dangerous. Although her strength can't compare to that to vampire, she is strong enough to kill them and in this case she is strong enough to fight with Silas who lacks vampire strength. She cut him with dagger she always keeps close, no matter where she is.

"You know what really annoys me?!" She asked as she jumped from bathtub and kicked Silas so hard that he rolled on floor. "When supernatural creatures jump on me without good reason."

"What if I do have a good reason? I visited the hybrid earlier today and imagine my surprise when I found out my cure is with human doppelgänger out of all supernatural." He stood up and grabbed her , throwing her against wall.

"Don't be a bitch now." She spat out blood. " You are slower than vampire, weaker than one and your tricks don't work on me... I think I have upper hand in this." She attacked him again.

"Ah, yes... Doppelganger hunter, I admit, there was never one before you." He avoided every punch she threw.

"I'm unique in my own way." She finally hit something and he landed on floor on all fours. "And you annoy me." She wrapped her hand around his head and other around his neck and was about to snap it.

"You might be stronger than me, but you are forgetting... I am immortal. "

Bella didn't even notice he had her dagger or how he stabbed himself to make dagger go through his flesh and stab her. Silas pushed her to the floor, but she wasn't about to give up. Bella kicked in his legs to make him stumble, but she didn't think she'll make him stumble directly on her. What surprised though, is when he fell, he didn't crush her, no, he was hovering above her, holding his weight on his elbows. His body was slightly brushing against her naked one.

"You need me alive. What will...?"

"Question is, why you need me alive?" He asked. "A hunter, designed to kill me wanting to keep me alive, didn't you hear? I actually want to die."

"How nice of you." She said sarcastically. "Couldn't you do that before making yourself immortal? You know, live and die when time comes and let us others be normal, not wishing to kill vampires, urging to do it..." She was breathing hard, hating how close he was.

"What do you want from me?"

"I want to see my brother again." He looked at her with glint in his eyes.

"You can see him right now... Just give me the cure and I will make all your worries disappear..." He traced line with dagger down her throat.

"If you want to be dead that doesn't mean that I want to be... Besides if you kill me now, you'll never get the cure." She dared to smirk, thinking that she outsmart him.

"Now, that is just wrong isn't it? If I kill you now you will be turned into vampire, seeing as you consume vampire blood every day, such a nasty habit for your paranoid head. But do you know what will happen when you turn...? My tricks will work on you, I will get the cure and you, well you will probably be dead, seeing as being vampire means death for you, accept it, you will kill yourself." His words were harsh, but they had no effect on her.

"You'll think I would kill myself? " She flipped them so she was on top. "Let me clear something for you, I would rather be a vampire than a hunter." Silas didn't expect that. "I want to have something more of life other than mission to kill you." She stunned him, so much that he flipped them again and then released her, pulled her up and handed her a robe.

"You will have your brother back, I will have my cure..." He looked at her, checking if she understood that he was offering her a deal. " You will help me take down the veil." She looked at him, ready for everything. Making a deal with devil... Or was he doing it?

"That is it?" She was surprised.

"You think that killing twelve hybrids will be easy?"

"Oh, certainly!" She replied with fake enthusiasm.

"Well it is your wish to get your brother back..." He muttered.

"And it is your wish to get your innocent lady back." She rolled her eyes. "I really want you dead. " She added.

"Then you shall have me dead." He walked to her and surprised even himself when he kissed her forehead. "Now fix your problem, use whoever, hybrid seems to be into you... It is not everyday that vampire hunter is addicted to vampire blood." Review.

* * *

**Like it? As you see, I pulled few direct lines fromTVD and... Silas appeared earlier.**

**Sorry for mistakes,**

**Wicked Daphne**


	4. Chapter 4

**3rdPOV**

**Perversion**

* * *

More reviews = Faster update

"You are not real! You are not real!"

Time was passing awfully slow. It has been three days and Katherine still didn't arrive with blood, every second was agony and not even Salvatores were around, they were chasing after Elena who ran of with Rebekah Mikaelson, Bella was alone and that wasn't good. Wound from Silas stabbing her didn't heal, it got infected, it bloody hurt and she was hallucinating thanks to pain and lack of vampire blood in her system. She kept getting flashes of how she became addicted in first place.

_"Cullens finally got bored with you. You see they really had me thinking that they cared for you, especially that Edmund... Well you were more of fool than me in the end." Redhead was enjoying herself, she finally succeeded. Victoria had Bella tied to wall._

_"Are you sure about that, Vicky? I mean what is the point of killing me, you kill me and I am dead, it won't have any effect on Cullens and Edward." Bella wasn't afraid, or she didn't want to admit she was, she wouldn't give Victoria the satisfaction._

_"Watch your tongue, you useless whore or I will rip it out!"_

_"I'm sorry, but I am just trying to make you see a reason. It is pointless, you won't achieve anything,__I was a pet, Victoria... Just like you were James's. You are aware he never loved you?" Bella got slapped for saying that. Victoria grabbed her by her throat tightly enough to make Vicky's nails draw blood from sensitive skin._

_"You are the reason James is dead!" Victoria kept yelling over and over again." But what gave you the idea that I will kill you?" Bella raised her eyebrow. "I will torture the hell out of you, break your bones, break you completely."_

_"How long can you make it without killing me?"_

_"You would be surprised."_

And she was. Bella never heard of other kind of vampires before, but once she did... Bella wished Victoria would just kill her. Bella was kept prisoned by Victoria for around month and in that time Victoria proved to be smarted than Bella thought. Victoria's torture consisted of Victoria or some other vampire breaking Bella's bones, stabbing her... And then vampire of other kind would fed her on his blood, healing her, but only to be able to break more bones without killing Bella.

Victoria wanted it to painful and slow. Bella was fed with vampire's blood over and over again, until that was the only thing she consumed, Victoria didn't give her water and food. Although she remained mentally stable, the blood and beatings did something strange to Bella's body, she craved vampire's blood so much that she would piss of the vampire torturing her even more to get more beatings, because more beatings meant more blood.

Victoria never noticed and that worked just fine for Bella. Once, during her torture session, she got strong urge to kill. She wasn't tied or anything, vampire torturing her was that, vampire of other kind and Bella figured that she should kill him as he was the only one with her, Victoria left earlier. Bella took the opportunity, killed vampire and then noticed strange tattoo on her hand, she found it strange as she saw it once before on hand of woman that she once saw in Grill when she was sixteen.

"Your dead."

She started laughing as maniac hour or so after last hallucination of her becoming hunter. She was out of her mind, her body burning with fever, for past three days she barely moved out of bathroom, not that she was aware though. At the moment she was lying on staircase, upside down, trail of blood was left after her, but blood was already dried so it was logical conclusion that Bella spent most of her time on staircase in past three days. Darkness.

"Come on now little killer, hybrids won't kill themselves..." Bella struggled to keep her eyes opened. Silas was next her. "Here you go." He gave her blood, well forced her to take it.

"What are you doing here?" She asked weakly while looking around to notice that she was in bedroom, lying on bed.

"Making sure you aren't wasting any time on lying around doing nothing which proved to be the exact thing you were doing. Car in driveway, not answering your phone..." He shifted on bed.

"You have my phone number?" She already felt better after drinking whole cup of vampire blood, taste was familiar, but she didn't really want to ask.

"Does it really matter? You weren't doing what I asked you to... You are incapable of suppressing your urge for blood and if I want to have some use of you I see I will have to have you on tight leash." That didn't really answer her question, Silas just kept talking.

"Okay... Lets just stop right there. Give me a minute and I will bring you cure and then you leave from good, what about that?" Now she just wanted to get rid of him, sure it would be nice to have her brother back, but dead should stay dead.

"But what about your brother?" Silas leaned on elbow. He was curious, why would she change her mind so quickly?

"Dead is dead and I can't exactly expect that you will bring my brother back out of kindness of your heart, you are kinda monster." She responded. "Monster who should accept that your great love is dead and move on. I bet she isn't even that pretty." To Silas that sounded hilarious.

"You have no sense for feelings. After two thousands years of miserable existence I finally get to die and when I do it, I plan to spent rest of my eternity with woman I love... Have you ever loved Bella? Truly gave yourself to someone?" She laughed.

"Dear God, save me..." She muttered in her beard. "You are in love with love and that makes you imbecile... Love is stupid and unreasonable, love doesn't kill vampires instead of you, love doesn't have life mission to hunt you down."

"Nah... Every loves story just have one thing that keeps coming in a way and you are exactly that in your case. Been hurt once or twice, decided to not do it anymore. You are imbecile."

"Nah... I just don't need perversion, I love me." She maybe too quick with conclusion.

"You don't? Well that has to change, just look how handsome I am." Speaking about ego are we...

Bella was not sure what he wanted, but she did look at him. As they were lying next to each other on bed, there was small space between them and Silas could freely reach out to touch her. His hand went to her legs, slightly touching her skin with his fingers and then touching her inner thigh and progressing higher up on her leg. Bella tried hard not to act bothered by this, she kept her eyes on him until his hand went high enough to be bothered.

"Stop it." She pushed his hand away, but as she did he just came closer to her. Pulling her hands above her head and spreading her legs to place himself between them.

"Original woman with your face fell for me, what makes you think that you, meek shadowself will be able to resist me?" He gazed in her eyes before leaning down and kissing down her neck.

"What happened with all those love poems, celibacy got you bored?"

"Your speaking makes me bored."

"Oh really?" She asked. "Why didn't you just tell me, I would do this instead..."

Bella pulled his head up and kissed him. Silas was surprised that she gave in so easily, but he didn't hesitate in kissing her back. Silas wanted Amara, but since Amara wasn't available at moment, her figured that Isabella Gilbert, doppelgänger of woman her originally loved would do. He wanted her for her body nothing more and he was pretty sure that Bella wanted him for same reason, so why not take the chance of instant satisfaction?

"I expected more resistance... There is certain beauty in it, you know..."

"I can do it, but what is the point? After I get rid of you it is my plan to do love and when I do it I want to be good on it."

She flipped them as she did three days ago in bathroom, Silas was turned on by her even then when they were trying to hurt each other. Now, she was straddling him, knowing exactly what effect it had on him. She ripped his shirt and started kissing down his naked chest. Bella's robe wasn't covering anything, so Silas found no use of her wearing it, he pulled it down from her shoulders and threw it on floor. Bella was naked before him and that was just unfair.

She left trail of hot kisses down his torso and stopped just above his jeans. With skilled finger she popped open the button and pulled down the zipper, then she slipped her hand in his boxers. Her touches were driving Silas mad, she was doing it shyly as virgin, she knew how men liked those, she knew how to please. Silas wanted to protest when her touches disappeared, but that thought left his mind when she pulled down his jeans along with boxers and gave him a head.

There was nothing virginal about her touches left now, she knew exactly what she was doing. Silas moaned as he was engulfed in warm, wet heat of her mouth. She enjoyed, no, loved the reaction getting from him. Bella wrapped her hand around base of his cook and squeezed, she knew that this will make him jerk. He pulsed in her head, he was even harder than before and upon noticing precum she twirled her tongue around his tip. She proceeded to suck him until he was ready to cum.

"Stop." Silas stopped her. "I don't want to cum in your mouth..." She understood his words perfectly.

"What are you waiting for then?" She crawled from between his legs to his eye level.

Silas smirked before kissing her, he began to like this doppelgänger pretty much. He gently switched their positions, so now he was on top. He admired her body, certainly like her big breasts. Silas was maybe not doing this for two thousands years, but that didn't make him rusty. He knew what to do to make huntress moan, from nipple sucking, playing with her clit and pumping his fingers in and out of her until she came... He was an expert, expert ready to claim the main prize if he wasn't interrupted by Bella's phone ringing.

"Don't move an inch." He ordered, he should know that she doesn't like orders much.

"Sorry, but I will have to answer that." She pushed him of her." It is Klaus and that means that my plan of finishing the expression triangle is about to finish... Did you kill your witches?"

"Now is not the time for this, come here." He invited her back to bed, but she just raised her eyebrow.

"I don't need your perversion, Silas, I have vampires and hybrid for that." She replied and started searching for clothing.

"Vampires... Now come one, they are just perversion of me."

"Maybe, but it is you who need perversion, not me." She dressed up and put her hair in ponytail. "Feel free to let yourself out." Bella left and Silas groaned. His erected member was throbbing, he should have let her suck him dry. Review.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter in which perversion is every other word or so... I don't know about you, but I am pretty entertained while writing about Silas and Bella. They push and pull, but can't get enough of each other.**

**And yes I pulled some direct lines from TVD and also one from Teen Wolf which is said by Heather and I pulled line from Divergent which I went to see in cinema yesterday.**

**Sorry for mistakes,**

**Wicked Daphne**


	5. Chapter 5

**3rdPOV**

**Seven devils**

* * *

Officially this story scares me, so many reviews for just few chapters? Never dreamed of it.

Reviews= Faster update

"Hey Ange!" It wasn't Klaus who was calling earlier, it was Angela, Bella just said it was Klaus to piss off Silas. "I'm sorry for not answering earlier, I was well... Busy." It was better to not get much in details.

"Are you alone?" Angela asked just as Bella started the engine in her car.

"Is that bad?" Bella asked in return, her brows gathered in middle. "I'm on my way to grill."

"Umm... Maybe I should call you back later..." Bella didn't know what to think.

"I promise I won't crash or something, just tell me."

"Okay... Cullens are back." Although she promised she won't crash or something, Bella hit the brakes in the middle of street, good thing it was empty...

"What? Why?" Bella asked after recovering from shock.

"They are looking for you, Alice said she saw something and Edward is convinced that he needs to protect you... They went to Charlie and although he didn't want to tell them anything... You know Edward." Yes, Bella knew that Edward read out what he needed from Charlie's head.

"They are coming for me, aren't they?" She already knew answer on that. " Thank you for information..."

"Wait... What will you do?"

"Run to the hills? I have no idea, Angela. I don't want to talk about it okay? I'll keep in touch."

"Bye."

Bella didn't know what to do, she certainly didn't want to see them, but she won't run, she can't. It became her life mission to kill Silas and she will do it no matter what, then she can stop hunting vampires once for all. Life of hunter is not a life she would chose if she had a choice, it was truth what she had told Silas, she would rather be a vampire as ridiculous as that sounds, hunter wanting to be a prey. Maybe that was a real reason for her addiction to vampire blood.

Bella safely drove to Mystic Grill and parked outside. Still in car, she fixed her hair and put on some lipstick. Bella couldn't believe that she was hallucinations for past three days, time just flew by and that wasn't good. Bella is a liar and she was doing exactly that when she said that her plan about killing hybrids is close to end. Truth to be told she didn't even think of killing them, it just didn't sound like good idea. When hybrids die, Klaus will just want to make more of them and he will need her blood.

"Bella? Is everything alright?"

"No need to worry Angela, I just have quick question." Idea popped on Bella's mind and she instantly called her withcy friend.

"What is it?"

"I told you about expression triangle and all that... So since you are witch, can you ask your ancestors if twelve demons that need to be sacrificed are hybrids or if it can be anything supernatural?"

"Well... Hybrids, vampires and werewolves yes, you know that witches are already included..." Angela spend some time explaining this to Bella and then she realized as if she felt Bella's smirk appearing at other side of country, Bella already had something on mind. "What are you planing'?"

"Vampires, werewolves, hybrids... All demons just as Cold Ones. I need twelve and seven are already on their way... I had nice time talking to you, now excuse me, I have massacre to plan."

Bella hanged up before Angela found words. She was satisfied, her smirk revealed as much. Quickly she sent a message and left the car, her stomach was now growling even louder than before she called Angela, sure vampire blood in her system made her stronger, but three days without food can do it to it to person. She entered the grill and headed to bar, after ordering she sat in the corner and waited for her food and company.

"Bella?" She looked up and met with blue eyes she knew to well.

"I have to admit, I am impressed that you didn't replace me with someone else. How did you know, is it because you know me so well or because you know my sister is whoring around with someone else, Matty?"

"Here is your food." Matt tried to dump her food quickly and then leave, but Bella grabbed his arm and pulled him in seat.

"Leaving so soon?" She smiled nicely at him.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He replied.

"You know I am little disappointed..." She twirled strand of hair around her finger. "You work as busboy, when we were together you were on good way to become professional player, but you changed. You are nobody now and I can't help but wonder how involved my sister is in that."

"You changed too. You ..."

"I am smarter, meaner... Sexy. Oh, wait, I know." She was glowing with arrogance.

"I was going to say that you look like Katherine." Matt said, he found her behavior unfair so he decided he won't just sit down and listen her insults.

"Well... That is the same thing." Bella couldn't let his words get to her.

"Still, it is Katherine we speak about." Bella rolled her eyes. "Why are you here, Bella?"

"Can't you guess?" She waved her hand in front of his face, showing him the mark.

"Caroline and Tyler were right, you are one of five." Somehow, Matt ended up with grimace on his face.

"Blondie finally does logic? Unbelievable." She covered her mouth, all to show her fake surprise. "Do me favour, will you? Of course you will. Give me Bonnie's number. Now."

"Don't you have it in your phone or someone else to give it to you?"

"Please, all people whose number I have are... Dead. You know, mom, dad, brother..."

Matt noticed that she didn't show any emotion while speaking about dead dead family. He gave her number and then headed back to work. Bella needed Bonnie's number because Bella needed to get in contact with witch who will bring down the veil, destroy it. She ate her fries and hamburger, she forgot how tasty they were made in Grill. She noticed Matt glancing at her, but she pretended she didn't see him. She was getting bored when her company finally showed up.

"You called, Love?"

"Took you long enough." She looked at her favourite hybrid. "I hope you aren't angry with me about Katherine thing."

"Now why would I be angry with woman who crossed me, but also moaned like porn star..." He sat down and placed his hand on her thigh. He wasn't angry he was amused.

"Did you ever fuck with porn star?" She found it laughable when he needed to think about.

"Here is your bill." Matt placed it on table. "And then you say Elena is whoring around." Matt said upon noticing Klaus's hand on Bella's thigh.

"Bite me!" Bella snapped and then started giggling. "Or Klaus will."

Matt left Klaus and Bella alone. Duo at table talked through everything. Klaus agreed that killing hybrids isn't exactly what he wanted, heck he didn't want them dead at all. Bella thought that is was too easy, she didn't even say anything about Cold ones yet. She just told him everything about Silas and what he wanted, truth to be told she had ulterior motive. If all dead came back, she would have her brother back, but also all vampires she killed.

"So busboy is your ex?"

"Mine and Elena's." Klaus looked at her, surprised. "You don't look like sharing type."

"I'm not, that is why he is my ex. I had him first." She didn't feel comfortable speaking about this, but it had to be done. " Speaking of exes... Is your offer to go after mine still on?"

"What changed your mind?"

"Twelve demons, remember?"

"I love the way you think." Klaus grinned.

"Is that only thin you like about me?" She bit her lip.

"No... But you smell on other man, one I don't really like."

"Sorry." She took his hand, placed it over her coke and cut his skin. Klaus wasn't sure if she was apologizing for cutting him or smell trace.

"Unusual habit you have." He commented as she brought coke to her lips.

"It was your blood." She suddenly said. "Do you remember it?" He had no idea what she was talking about. " Silas... He took your blood and fed me with it."

"I don't..."

"He said that he will kill me if he has to to get the cure." Bella shivered, this wasn't child's play anymore. "We can't have him bring back the dead, I have too much enemies."

"Esther, Mikael... We need to stop him."

They had no idea, but they knew that Silas can't get his hands on cure. So Klaus decided to do one thin that appeared logical, protect Bella's humanity. This wasn't about making hybrids anymore, dead needed to stay dead. By protecting Bella as human, he protects secret of whereabouts of the cure. Klaus didn't even ask about it, he didn't want to know, he just paid the bill for her food and pulled her in his car. Klaus drove them to his Mansion where he gave her a room.

"Hello, Bella." Katherine's voice was heard once Bella answered her phone.

"Katherine."

"You need something from me? I'm on my way to Falls if this is about blood..."

"It isn't... Katherine..." There was a long pause before Bella spoke again. "I need you to tell me how exactly you met Stefan?"**Review.**

* * *

**No Silas in this... But there will be, soon. I hope you liked what you read. .**

**Sorry for mistakes,**

**Wicked Daphne**


	6. Chapter 6

**The prophecy**

**3rdPOV**

* * *

No Silas in this, but I am kinda dropping the bomb... I hope you will realize what I was saying once you read this chapter...

"What now?" Klaus asked, waiting on Bella's instructions.

"We wait for Katherine, meanwhile, bring the chains."

Katherine certainly took her time to return back to Mystic Falls, considering that Bella must be grateful that Silas arrived with blood. Her strange addiction was taking a tool on her, blurting her thoughts and making her wish for things that are impossible... Maybe not impossible, but it is better if they don't happen. It would be great to have Jeremy back, but if he returns, everybody else Klaus and Bella ever killed return and then they are in deep shit.

"How exactly do you think this will work?"

"You are the Original, easy..." Bella started on pulling the chains out of bag when Klaus stopped her.

"We can always just try to ask her, you two were friends for years..." Bella stopped his rambling.

"We are talking about Katherine, same Katherine that escaped you five hundred years ago so we both know that she won't just tell us everything. We will chain her up, bleed all vervain out and then you will compel her to tell me everything I want to know." Bella was determined to find out what was happening, she had a slight idea, but she hoped that Katherine will clear everything once she arrives.

"Knock, knock." Speaking of devil.

"Who is there?" Bella rolled her eyes at Katherine.

"The cute one is here." Klaus watched as Bella threw on a fake smile, hugged Katherine and then staked her.

"Too bad that she was already here." Bella smiled. She was just as vain as Katherine sometimes.

Either way, while Katherine was struggling to pull out the stake which was seriously placed too close to her heart, Klaus helped Bella with chaining Katherine to the wall. Once the chains made moving and escaping mission impossible for Katherine Bella pulled the stake out. Katherine was confused, she had no idea what was happening, maybe payback for killing Bella's brother, but Katherine just knew that this wasn't about it.

"How much vervain do you have in your system?" Klaus asked Katherine.

"I drink it on daily basis." Katherine answered, thinking that this will somehow help her.

"That is not a problem for me and my stakes, I love stabbing." Bella said, wicked grin appeared on her face. "But since this is your lucky day, we will have one of hybrids do it for me." Bella pulled Klaus with her.

"Wait! Why are you doing this?! I will tell you everything I know!" Katherine's yells weren't ignored and that turned to be the scary thing.

"Oh, we know you will." Klaus winked at her.

" See you later Kitty Kat."

One female hybrid, Kimberley walked in cellar room and started bleeding out Katherine from vervain. Although she was doing as she was told to, both Klaus and Bella knew that Kimberley was doing this reluctantly, she wasn't sired to Klaus anymore thanks to Tyler and that is why she made the top of the hit list, list of demons to die. Angela informed Bella of exact time when Cullens will arrive in Mystic Falls and once they do Bella will set the trap for them and then all twelve demons will be dead.

By now Tyler unsired eight hybrids, to drop the veil Klaus and Bella only need five of them as they plan to kill all seven Cold Ones, but one of that three that is surplus had already been killed because he tried to rip out Bella's throat. There was no mercy when Bella ripped his, with those two left, they will deal later and as about Tyler, they agreed to let him live. Death of hybrids will be huge hit for him and they can always kill him later.

Years of friendship Bella had with Tyler mean nothing now, same applies to every other vampire that was friend with Bella as human, being vampire now really changes things, same as the fact that her supposed friends picked Elena's side when Bella left Mystic Falls. Bella will never forget how they instantly forgot her, only person who called her was her brother, not even Caroline who Bella always thought to be her best friend called... Matt called, but answering those calls would be ridiculous.

"What now?"

"Klaus... Last time I checked you have your free will, you can do whatever you want to without me giving you instructions." Being a bitch came naturally.

"But what if I want your instructions..." He whispered in her ear while gently pulling her to his body.

"No." She pulled away. " I won't deny that I like your naked body pressed to mine, sexy growls you make when we..." She almost lost the point of what she was saying as memories emerged. " I won't have sex with you with Katherine in basement and with all other things happening around us." She was frustrated with something big obviously to Klaus.

"Come... We need to talk." He pulled her out in garden and sat with her in lap on bench.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Bella asked him.

Klaus took a moment to think about it, himself, when he first met Bella he felt drawn to her and he wanted to be good to her, but he didn't completely understand this strange feeling. Meanwhile Bella was wondering the same thing, why is he so nice to her? This is the man who ruined her sisters life in a way, he is the bad guy, but since they met he was always nice to her, more than nice actually and Bella couldn't think of him as of bad guy.

"Because I learned that some things in life can turn out differently if you ask for them rather then try to take them by force."

"Is that why you didn't want to compel Katherine?" Klaus looked down at girl in his lap.

"Maybe. Maybe I wish that things were different." Bella was stunned, this was new version of Klaus she hadn't yet seen.

"Klaus..." She cupped his face. " If things ended differently, we would never met. " She wanted to cheer him up.

"But you wouldn't be a bloodbag." Bella giggled.

"And you wouldn't have any hybrids, who would protect you from all evil things then?" Klaus chuckled.

Klaus knew well enough why he was acting the way he was around Bella. He didn't force her into anything, she offered her blood in exchange for Katherine's freedom. No one except of members of his family have ever showed so much courage to challenge Klaus like Bella did, she wasn't afraid and Klaus didn't want her to be. He truly believed that sometimes if you ask for something, you will get it easier then trying to take it by force.

"You forgot plenty times by now that I am the evil thing."

"Well then evil things are my main attraction."

There was more of mystery in that sentence, but neither of them pushed it further, for now. Klaus considered Bella good, not goody, but certainly too good for him. There was allure of darkness around her, but Klaus mistaken it for hurt. From what they talked, Klaus knew that he can relate to her because, they were alone although they had family, they are mistreated and misunderstood. Klaus couldn't remember when was the last time he spoke to his family without someone blaming him for something.

"Is that why Silas freaked you out?" Klaus felt how Bella tensed before she looked up on him.

"Silas is story by itself." She simply said.

"Care to explain?"

"It is just... I don't know. Seriously, I don't know what happened that day with Silas, I just threw myself at him without any particular reason and that scares me. I don't want to take after Katherine in that. I hate Silas, I am hunter because of him, my brother is dead because of him and somehow I feel deeply connected to him, I feel like I will lose myself the next time I see him..." Saying this aloud was hard for Bella.

"Maybe you are falling in..."

"I can't... Silas is in love with Amara, he will always be. Don't you see how far he is ready to go for her? He will unleash the hell on Earth for he... I am worthless copy of his one true love." She was fighting to hold back tears, Klaus now felt little uncomfortable. He didn't plan this.

"Maybe it is all in your head. The prophecy means nothing, whole universe tried to kill me few times by now, it is not your destiny to end up with Silas's look alike." He tried to comfort her, but she knew something he didn't.

"You don't understand it... I've seen it happen. Stefan and Katherine, Stefan and Elena... Thanks odds I didn't meet Stefan yet... The doppelgängers always find each other and I am not saying this because of trio we mentioned handful times before..."

"Then why?"

"Because I met him." Klaus's brows gathered in middle. " When I left Mystic Falls, I didn't end up in Forks immediately, I went along road. By the time I ended up in Atlanta, I already knew about vampires, met Katherine and saw picture of Stefan... One day I was in middle of car crash and I was brought to hospital. I didn't have any major injuries, but I was still brought to paramedics... And then..." Bella had to stop for second here.

"Go ahead." Klaus encouraged her to continue with her explanation.

"I met Tom, paramedic. He was older, but he was also Silas's look a like, hell with it, I thought that he was Stefan at first... He was nice to me, but nothing special considering he just met me and I was his patient, but I felt like my whole universe shifted to him... He knew I was underage, but we kept seeing each other, he felt the same way about me." Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"What happened?" Klaus asked softly, already knowing that it didn't end good.

"He disappeared. Literally vanished. I asked around, but no one saw him, I went to police even, but nothing... Even now I still think of him, check for news, but it is always the same scenario."

"And now you are afraid that you will fall for Silas?"

"I'm afraid it is destined for me to do it... And when I do, he'll go straight for Amara."

* * *

Waiting for Katherine to be pure of vervain took some time. Bella wasn't up to doing anything, but Klaus was. Since they had time one their hands Klaus took paint, brushes and started painting her. It was painting or having sex, how exactly they settled for painting is unsure, but their painting wasn't far from sex... Especially when Klaus was shirtless, covered in paint and Bella was modeling nude for him. Both had hard time concentrating.

"Sir..." Kimberley knocked on the doors. " There is no vervain left." She said once Klaus let her in.

"Thank you, you are free to leave now."

"Thank you." She smiled and left. Bella couldn't suppress her laughing.

"Sir?" She mocked as she walked towards him. " This one surely ends up dead."

"All in good time." He handed her the robe, but his eyes were glued to her naked body.

"Come, if we are quick enough I might join you for shower." She winked, slid the robe on and pulled him out of room.

Klaus grabbed his shirt as they passed by and Bella had to sigh, she prefered him with out it. This thing between them was purely physical, they had no feelings for each other for now and Bella frankly didn't want it. Klaus and her are good, sex is amazing, but it distraction and both of them know it. Klaus wondered when Bella became this person she is now, he thought it is because of busboy, but as they walked to basement where Katherine was, Klaus realized that Bella is like this because when she left home because of Elena, she met Tom and got her heart broken.

"What do I owe this pleasure?" Katherine asked weakly.

"I need to ask you something..." Bella started.

"You could do it without locking me and having hybrid stab me over and over again."

"Yes I could, but unfortunately us, doppelgängers are awfully alike, I need to be sure that you will tell me the truth."

"And now you will have Klaus compel me to tell you the truth... Aren't you crafty." Bella ignored Katherine's comment. She had work to do.

"How did you meet Stefan?" She asked, Katherine couldn't believe her ears, she had to laugh." Klaus..." Bella said.

"Answer her truthfully, tell us about every single detail you can remember." The hybrid roughly pulled doppelgänger's chin as he was compelling her.

And the story started, Katherine told them everything, how she was driving in carriage to Lockwood plantations when her carriage stopped and she saw one very handsome man. Since Katherine was compelled to say everything, she said how it all sounded like fate to her. Bella rolled her eyes, it all sounded like one big piece of shit. She clenched her fists feeling like she could really use punching someone now and then left basement angry as bull.

"Don't count me in for the shower Klaus, I'm taking a bath." Review.

* * *

**Sorry for keeping you waiting, but I officially last semester of school started so I have to work on last tests and then we are all good.**

**Sorry for mistakes,**

**Wicked Daphne**


	7. Chapter 7

**Helping hand**

**3rdPOV**

* * *

"Edward." The foolish Cold One rushed to hold Bella in his arms. He missed her greatly, but she didn't miss him at all.

"Bella." Edward was speaking with voice filled with affection. " I love you."

"Oh, Edward... Of course you do."

"My beautiful angel." Edward's words were now making her sick in stomach. There was so much bitterness.

"My beautiful fool." She pulled back and caressed his cheek. "Idiot."

"Bella? Is everything all right?" He was so worried.

"It hasn't been for long time, Edward."

"Talk to me love, we can work it all out."

"You are absolutely right." Her gaze left Edward, she looked around to see faces of other members of Cullen clan before chaos. "Everything is going to be all right..." She said with dreamy voice, her eyes closed. "When you are all dead." Her eyes shot wide open, huge grin plastered her face.

"The future teller..." She looked at Alice.

"The Barbie." Rosalie.

"The playful boy." Emmet.

"The mother." Esme.

"The doctor." Carlisle.

"The Major." Jasper.

"The Golden boy." Edward.

"You have all been lead in trap by little bait... Me."

Klaus and his hybrids stepped out of shadows and started the rampage. Bella stepped aside as she took in beautiful sight, piece of her past was now getting destroyed and she was delighted. The hybrids were told that they need to destroy this clan because they are big threat, as if... The hybrids, those sired and unsired all obeyed Klaus's orders not knowing what was about to happen when seven Cold Ones are killed.

"Bella, Love are you okay?" Klaus asked Bella, she seemed to be lost in thought.

"Perfectly." Bella replied as Klaus kissed her forehead.

"It is time for finish." Klaus order hybrids as he pulled Bella behind him to shield her from possible threats.

When he said it the Cullen clan was already killed and the hybrids who were still sired turned to those who weren't. The unsired hybrids came here under pretences that they are still loyal to Klaus and now they were paying the price of it. Hybrids killed hybrids. Five more victims fell and sacrifice of twelve demons was made, seven Cullens and five hybrids. Bella took the lighter and set the remains on fire.

"Goodbye my love." She said ironically as fire caught on Edward.

* * *

"You seemed troubled." Few days passed and Klaus noticed something strange was happening with Bella. "Tell me, do you feel regret?"

"No." Bella said coldly but truthfully.

"Is there any other problem then?"

"No." Her answer made Klaus frustrated.

"Do you know how to say anything else except 'no'?"

"Yes." Klaus's said wanted to explode.

"That is it!"

Bella was just pissing Klaus off because she found it entertaining and lets just say that Klaus found something else entertaining. He picked her up and threw her on dining table, she was already giggling before he pinned her down with his weight. She already knew what was about to happen and when he started kissing her hungrily, she wasn't holding back either. He bit her lower lip with enough force to draw blood and ripped her shirt open.

"I love it when you are kinky." She commented as she did same with his shirt.

"You just love me when I am about to get naked." He bit in his arm and offered her his blood.

"I don't want your blood, Klaus."

"That is unfortunate... Because I want yours." He sounded so dangerous.

"By all means..." She offered him her neck. " Go ahead." Klaus looked in her eyes, ready to see in her soul.

"I would... But I am thirsty and since I think of your blood as of better than finest of wine, I think I will wait for desert." He licked blood from her lip and released her.

"And then you say I am the one denying you..."

"It is just sex, Love." Klaus didn't want to fight with her, but he had a feeling that he was about to.

"I understand that." She replied. " It is you who doesn't." She was being bitch. "You would want me to love you more than you want my blood."

"Don't be a bitch now, Love."

"I am only stating the truth, if it hurts..."

"I would rather of you would stop or I will begin to state truth and then we will see who will stay standing."

"Touche." She replied.

"I will go now and when I return I expect to to be waiting for me on my bed with your legs open wide." She raised her eyebrow on him.

"You're hilarious... What happens if I don't obey?" She snickered.

"Love..." He walked towards her and cupped her face. " I'll spread you like Jesus spread religion." He kissed so she wouldn't laugh and then he was gone.

"Idiot." She muttered with grin.

While Klaus was out feeding she decided that it about time she gets out of house too. Bella mostly stayed in, paranoid as she was and with numbers of enemies she had it was better this way. Bella picked the shreds of her ruined shirt and went upstairs to change. Whole way up she was cursing herself for not taking Klaus's blood, her throat ached badly and she hated herself even more for letting addiction rule her life. When she returned downstairs, she wasn't surprised that she wasn't alone anymore.

"You don't seem surprised to see me." Silas said instead of greeting her.

"Considering that I have the cure, I wouldn't be surprised if you showed up in my shower."

"Hmmm... So shower is another category then? I already showed up while you were taking bath..." He grinned.

"What do you want?" She asked, thinking that faster she does faster she gets rid of him.

"Oh, you know what I want." He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "But... Right now I want you to join me on a walk." Bella looked at him with look that revealed exactly what she thought.

"A walk?" She laughed. " You have truly gone nuts."

Still Bella followed after him out. Silas and Bella walked together in silence towards woods. Silas seemed to enjoy in environment around him, taking everything in and breathing in fresh air, Bella on the other hand was careful. Her eyes followed Silas's every move, she wasn't afraid of him, she was capable of defending herself in case he decided to attack her. Once they were already deep in woods Silas finally spoke.

"It appears that I have to thank you." He stopped walking, causing her stop too. "You killed the demons."

"I joined my wishes with your commands, nothing extraordinary. I have done it more for myself than for you." Bella refused to accept that she was actually helping him.

"But you did it."

"Again not for you." She was trying to convince him, but it sounded like she was convincing herself. " I needed them dead, except for that... You have nothing to offer." She started backing up as he stepped towards her.

"What about your brother? Does he mean as much to you as your sister does? You gave up on her, you know you could help her retrieve her humanity, but you are still so bitter because of busboy." He was dangerously close to her, wanting to make a rise in her and by the sign of drops of sweat forming on her temple he succeeded.

"You don't know a thing about me." She tried to hard to keep her voice steady.

"Really? Then how do you explain me knowing about Tom?" Adding fuel on fire. "You didn't say a word about him to your best friend a he was already gone..."

"Stop." He was playing with last straw of her patience.

"You ran when he disappeared, it is habit of yours, running away when things are about get nasty because in the end you are nothing more than scared little girl."

"I'm not scared of anything!" Silas smirked, he succeeded.

"What are you afraid of?" It sounded almost creepy how calm he was when Bella who was next to him was breathing hard and shaking with fury.

"I'm not..." She tried, but in vain.

"Why are you afraid of me?" He insisted and brought his hand to her cheek.

Bella froze from his warm touch. Her shaking stopped as he stepped even closer and cupped her face with both of his hands. It was form of shame for Bella to accept it, but the man she hatted was helping her calm down. She looked in his eyes and he was already looking at her, she knew that all he saw when he looked at her is Amara and all she saw when she looks at Silas is Tom, but she decided to give in.

"I could never be afraid of man with your face."

"I know... And that is why I could never kill a woman with yours." He said referring to his threat to kill her. "When was the last time you had vampire blood?"

"Few days passed since. Three or four."

"That means that you will start burning up in fever soon..."

"Not if I take the blood and get over with it." She was already struggling.

"But do you want to?" He asked although he already knew the answer.

"I never wanted noting more than not to want it."

"Good."

"How is that good?"

Silas rolled his eyes, he realized he expressed himself in the wrong way. Completely ignoring the confusion on Bella's face he wiped the drop of sweat that was rolling down on side of her face. He saw how her eyes were following after his fingers and he couldn't help but went over her lips with his finger. Silas wanted to kiss her and although it was betrayal towards Amara something was pulling him to this doppelgänger. In the end he pulled her in protective hug. Protecting her from herself as she begun to shake again.

"Because I am going to help you." Review.

* * *

**Now who thinks that Klaus is hilarious?**

**I'm aware that my updates are kinda slow, but it is that time of year when final tests are all that matters, sorry.**

**Sorry for mistakes,**

**Wicked Daphne**


End file.
